Bojackan
Bojackan: Having wandered the Neoverse for thousands of years, or so is the story, the mighty Bojackans have nowhere to call home. Legend has it their homeworld was destroyed in the War against Hell, others say that they never had a homeworld - they are and always have been the Pirates of the Neoverse. Regardless, they are a force to be reckoned with, as they work amazingly well in teams, taking awesome advantage of the distraction that their teammates provide. Not only are they great in teams, but they have some other interesting abilities that can increase their potential in battle. Average Height: 6'4" Average Weight: 300 pounds Life Span: 100-150 years Interesting Traits: Blue Skin, Brightly Coloured Hair, Pointy ears, most are space pirates Example: Bojack and his goons -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Statistics (58 additional points, max of 20 in 1 stat) Int 20 Mnt 25 Str 25 Dex 25 Stm 25 Spd 25 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Bojackans gain 5 points to divide amongst their stats every level up and an automatic +1 to all stats every level up. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- HP: 14*STM+25*level KI: 14*MNT+25*level LP: 8*STM ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Pick four powers at level 1. Every even level (2, 4, 6, etc.) High Races gain an extra power (three, instead of two). You may only take 1 per power tree unless you have a unique that states otherwise. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -=( Racial Features )=- (Ment) Bojackans gain +1 to all types of damage per 25 Max Ki they have (Charging does not affect this). (Ment) Bojackans begin with the Basic Discharge Power. (Ment) Bojackans are skilled combatants and know how to take advantage of an enemies hesitation. If they are the first to act in a round, they receive +5 to all Strikes and Dodges for the rest of that round. (Ment) Bojackans are best suited to work in groups with other warriors. If fighting with a team, they gain +1 to all Strikes and Dodges for every ally on their side. Split form powers do not count for this. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -=( Racial Powers )=- (Ment) Energy Strands This power can not be taken until level 3. Bojackans can fire thin strands of pure energy to entangle and hold an opponent. The Energy Strands cost 100 ki to create, and can only be used once per round. The Strands use a ki strike with a -4 penalty; if the strands hit, the opponent is considered to be grappled by the strands. The strands are easily seen, and can be damaged and destroyed by Ki attacks or swords that are Ki Enhanced. Hand to hand attacks may not damage the strands. The strands have 100 HP per level of the bojackan, and are (obviously) immune to critical hits. All attacks may be aimed at the Bojackan normally, and will automatically hit and deal normal damage to him unless he chooses to let go and dodge. Powers aimed at the strands act differently: Ki enhanced sword attacks may be aimed specifically at the strands or the person being held. Ki attacks that are aimed at either the strands or the person held deal their full damage to both as UP damage. The person being held still gets the normal attempt to break free and dodge listed in Chapter 6, Section 3: Grapple. The victim may attempt to break free of the grapple, except using the Bojackan's MNT/2, instead of their usual STR/2, to determine how difficult it is for the victim to break free. The victim can not attack the Bojackan while held by the strands, but may attack the strands with anything normally useable in a grapple - but hand to hand attacks do not damage them, still, and Flare can only be used to break free. Bojackans may work together when using Energy Strands. If one Bojackan has someone grappled with his Energy Strands, any other Bojackans in combat may choose to use their own Energy Strands against the target, which automatically hit. Each additional Bojackan who adds their strands causes the original users' MNT to be considered 25% higher any time the victim attempts to break free, add their own Strands' HP to the ones grappling the victim. Only the original user of Strands can make attacks against the victim, but on each of the additional Bojackan's actions, the victim loses 5 ki per level of that Bojackan. The Bojackan does not gain this ki, it is only lost. The Bojackan may not use Energy Strands against those already involved in a normal melee grapple, nor may someone who is caught in the Strands be grappled normally. The Bojackan may not use normal grapple moves when someone is held, but have special attacks of their own they may use, listed below. The Bojackan may choose to let go of the strands at any time and this does not take an action. The Bojackan can only use the following powers while he has someone caught in the strands: * Crush: MNT UP/AP damage, and the victim loses 5 ki per level of the Bojackan. This move keeps the target held. * Strands Throw: mod)+misc ki mods UP damage, and Stuns the target (even if they take no damage). This move releases the target. * Strands Slam: mod)+misc mods UP damage. This move releases the target. (Phys) Superform This power can not be taken until level 5. It allows the Bojack to transform into a stronger state, which grants the the following bonuses: +20% Mnt +20% Str +20% Dex +20% Stm +20% Spd At level 10, the strength of their Superform increases, granting +2 to their Hp/Ki Modifiers. At level 15 it increases again, no longer costing any endurance to activate, and it can then be activated as a preround action. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -=( Racial Class )=- All Bojackans have a racial class which determines some of their starting abilities. Any racial class may be picked at creation except for Legendary Bojackan; if the player wants Legendary Bojackan, they must apply for it with a background. **Bojackan Duelist **Bojackan Warrior **Bojackan Warlock [ Bojackan Duelist Duelists begin with +10 Dex and +5 Spd. They gain +2 to all Sword strikes, and begin with a free Kuwain-quality custom weapon from the Stuff to Buy section, with the Unique Weapon customization option applied to it for no cost to its normal customization limit. [ Bojackan Warrior Warriors begin with +10 Str and Stm, and have STM*2 Endurance, instead of normal. [ Bojackan Warlock Warlocks begin with +10 Mnt and +5 Spd. The HP of their Energy Strands (see above) are 200 HP per level, instead of 100. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -=( Restricted Class )=- [ Legendary Bojackan] This class must be applied for with a character background. The background itself just unlocks the potential for you to become the Legendary Bojackan. This must be earned by in character actions as well as with a well written background. There will be a maximum of one Legendary Bojackan at any given time.